deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8/Allied In Vain - TCG Update
Note: Allied In Vain is the new working title for my TCG. It turns out Crossover Crisis was taken by Cartoon Network. Pretty fitting, as CN takes all the good ideas and makes them shit. Anyways, you guys delivered. We eventually got enough series for an initial release of eighteen series and thirteen expansions of eight series each. I feel that the project is going very well thanks to your help. This is, after all, a community-driven project. That being said, the order of some of the series were tweaked. However, none of the series voted for were delayed. We came to the conclusion that some series should be part of a matched pair. For instance, DC Comics should be released alongside Marvel Comics due to the animosity between the companies. We feel like this gives a better opportunity for the theme of the game to be expressed. Below is the list of series that will be a part of the game. Initial Release: Avatar: The Last Airbender DC Comics Digimon Dragon Ball Z Final Fantasy JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Kingdom Hearts Marvel Comics Mortal Kombat My Little Pony Naruto OFF Overwatch Pokemon RWBY Shin Megami Tensei Team Fortress 2 Undertale First Expansion: Darkstalkers Duck Tales Fairy Tail Halo Mario Sonic Steven Universe Vocaloid Second Expansion: Astro Boy Bleach Kill la Kill Kirby Legend of Zelda Mega Man Shovel Knight Soul Calibur Third Expansion: Bayonetta Devil May Cry Fire Emblem Puella Magi Madoka Magica Red vs Blue Star Wars Street Fighter Xenoblade Fourth Expansion: Fate Gravity Falls King of Fighters One Piece Shantae Touhou Project Under Night In-Birth Various Smash Bros. Characters Fifth Expansion: BlazBlue Earthbound Godzilla Guilty Gear Kid Icarus Killer Instinct Skullgirls Star Fox Sixth Expansion: Attack on Titan Hyperdimension Neptunia Konosuba Jak and Daxter Metal Gear Metroid Punch-Out!! Ratchet and Clank Seventh Expansion: Aselia God of War Gurren Lagann Hunter X Hunter League of Legends Monster Hunter Sword Art Online Transformers Eighth Expansion: Disgaea Fullmetal Alchemist Golden Sun Hellsing Soul Eater Tekken Voltron Warframe Ninth Expansion: Dynasty Warriors Kamen Rider Ninja Gaiden Power Rangers Skyrim Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Various Capcom Characters Yakuza Tenth Expansion: Bioshock Dragon Quest Nights Into Dreams One Punch Man Senran Kagura The Witcher Tomb Raider Various Death Battle/OMM/DBX Characters Eleventh Expansion: Crypt of the Necrodancer Dust: An Elysian Tail Freedom Planet Harry Potter Klonoa Lord of the Rings Rayman Twisted Metal Twelfth Expansion: Big Hero 6 Crash Bandicoot Inazuma Eleven Neon Genesis Evangelion Pacific Rim Sly Cooper Twin Star Exorcists Uncharted Thirteenth Expansion: Black Rock Shooter Brawlhalla Dota InFAMOUS Mobile Suit Gundam Sailor Moon Samurai Jack Tokyo Ghoul And I believe this is all we need for now. Thank you all for your ideas and nominations! We will get to work as soon as possible and give you periodical updates. Note: Expansions will MOST LIKELY come back after we achieve a certain number of expansions. If you want to keep nominating, go ahead and archive your suggestions. Just be aware that they will not be posted yet. Would you play Allied In Vain? Yes No Which release are you most excited for? Initial Release Expansion 1 Expansion 2 Expansion 3 Expansion 4 Expansion 5 Expansion 6 Expansion 7 Expansion 8 Expansion 9 Expansion 10 Expansion 11 Expansion 12 Expansion 13 Category:Blog posts